With the development of Internet of Things (IOT) technology, more and more intelligent pieces of equipment are being connected to networks. Mesh networks have garnered increasing attention due to its dynamic extensibility, higher connectivity, higher reliability, and higher stability, as compared to other approaches. Intelligent equipment as terminals may initially be connected to a mesh network, and then can be connected to other networks of the same or different types, in order to achieve remote management, timing control, parameter regulation, and other functions.